1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to improvements in the connection of wires. The invention permits wires, which conduct electricity or other signals, to be connected without cutting, trimming, twisting or joining the wires. The resulting connection is efficient and safe.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Electrical connections or other types of connections are usually done in an elementary way, with excessive material, including conductors or insulation material. This is not convenient for the transmission of the signal or for the connection itself, because the connection generates heat and is subject to rapid deterioration which increases the risk of a short circuit.
The present invention is a device and process that eliminates all types of risk associated with handling and connecting wires. This is because of the simple procedure of introducing the wires into orifices in the device and rotating the device so that internal threads draw the wires into contact with an internal metal element to complete the connection. Conversely, by simply rotating the device in an opposite direction, the wires are disengaged from the internal metal element and expelled from the device by the internal threads.